


A Delicious Slice of Pie

by sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Before Makoto became a Phantom Thief, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Rooftop love uwu, Sweet-tooth - Freeform, The fic that gave me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan/pseuds/sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan
Summary: A sweet tooth Ryuji and a Akira who want's nothing more than to see his boyfriend happy, let's buy Ryuji pie :D.ZbiQ_Qbi I hope you like this! Your fic was just the cutest! It gave meh life!!!





	A Delicious Slice of Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZbiQ_Qbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZbiQ_Qbi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995628) by [ZbiQ_Qbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZbiQ_Qbi/pseuds/ZbiQ_Qbi). 

"Heyy!!! Ren!" Morgana cries, "Class ended already why are you spacing out?" 

Akira sighs, he puts Morgana carefully in his bag and walks out to the front of the school gates. "I want to get Ryuji something but I don't know what."

Morgana rolls his eyes, "Still? You've been thinking about this all weekend and you still can't decide? That's unusual for you." 

"What about something sweet?" Ann pops into the conversation, "Back in middle school he'd always bring something sweet with him. I wonder what changed."

"Oh that's brilliant!" Ren grins, "Thanks Ann!" Ann just smiles and gives Ren a thumbs up before leaving. Ren was happy to finally figure out what to get for Ryuji. 

"Ok Morgana, were going to 777!" Morgana just groans and tucks himself back into Ren's bag. 

A quick subway ride to Central Street and Ren had made his way to 777's cake/pie aisle. Two slices immediately catches Ren's eyes. A cinnamon key lime pie $3.99, Ryuji probably loves the sweetness of the cake and the cool spice kick from the cinnamon. The second, a starburst cheesecake $4.99. Sweet candy with the savory cheesecake, Ryuji might also like the big sweetness that the starburst cheesecake brought. "Morgana, what do you think? A cinnamon key lime pie or the starburst cheesecake? 

Morgana pokes his head out, "Cinnamon I guess, can we go? You have school you know."

"I know I know, just be a bit more patient with me!" Ren whispers, he can't disturb the other customers, and people would probably think that Ren was crazy. Morgana says nothing else and dips his head back into the bag. Ren decides that his best bet is the cinnamon key lime pie, it was cheaper and Ren thinks it'll be better to see what Ryuji likes. 

He brings the slice of pie up to the counter, "You know, you were literally just standing there for minutes, I almost thought you weren't gonna buy anything." Ren blushes and laughs at that. 

He stood there for literally ten minutes and was mumbling, yeah people got worried, real fast....  
***  
Lunch had finally rolled around.  
\-----------------  
Ren: Let's meet up at the school rooftop! 

Ryuji: Hell yeah man! I'm already up there though, so come on up.  
\-----------------  
"Oooo! Cinnamon key lime pie!" Ann squeals, "Ryuji always brought something related with cinnamon all the time, good taste Ren." Ren just smiles and hands Morgana over to Ann, walking out of the classroom mentally celebrating he chose the right thing. He happily made his way to the rooftop with the slice of pie in his hand. Ren opens the door to see Ryuji sitting down against the fence. Ryuji glances to the sudden noise before having a huge smile on his face. 

"Renren!" Ryuji called out. He immediately got up to greet his boyfriend, not before noticing what Ren was holding. "Oh? What ya go there Renren?" 

Ren smiles, "I got a slice of pie for you as a gift!" Ren saw the glow in his eyes as he said that, and a faint blush appear on Ryuji's cheeks. 

"You got me that? For real!? You sure? Ohh I'm so happy!" Ryuji showers Ren with soft and quick kisses as Ren starts getting more and more red. 

Ren starts to fidget a little, "O-Of course I'm sure, you definitely deserve a gift after doing so much for me. Plus I had a little birdie told me that you have a sweet tooth." 

"Renren!!! You're too cute! And danm that Ann, guess I'll have to thank her." Ryuji pulls Ren to the spot he was sitting at, Ren pops off the lid of the pie container and hands the slice to Ryuji. He reaches out in his bag and grabs a fork for Ryuji. Ryuji immediately takes a bite out of the pie. He smiles in delight, "Ah! Renren this is amazing!" He takes another chunk of the pie and puts the fork to Ren's mouth. "You have to try it! I would feel bad if I ate this all by myself." Ren hesitates for a moment, he never really had sweets before, his parents would never allow him to buy stuff like that ever. 

"W-Well, I um...never actually tried sweets before..." Ren whispered his statement softly, but Ryuji's jaw dropped when Ren had said that effing sentence. 

"For real!!!" Ryuji screams. Ren jumped a bit with the sudden loudness of Ryuji, but he nods anyway. When Ren was at the store he really was struggling and just thought of stuff he read online to help him pick. "Well hell man! You should have told me." He puts the fork closer to Ren's mouth, "Come on man, you have ta try it, not sure if you'll like it but it's worth a shot." Ren hesitates again but he accepts the offer of pie from Ryuji. Ren's eyes widen, hell the pie was good. Ryuj noticed the look on Ren's face and smiled, "See, I told ya it was good." 

Ren couldn't believe how good it was, he never really thought that he would be a sweets person but after that taste of pie, he wanted to try other sweet things. Ryuji laughs at his boyfriend's curiosity about sweets. They talked while eating the pie and Ryuji saying he would take him to a sweet place where Ren could try anything he wanted. they chatted for a good minute before hearing the door to the rooftop open. 

It was Makoto, "I already told you guy, the rooftop is off limits." She walked in at the moment that Ryuji was feeding another piece of the pie to Ren. Makoto then had a faint blush on her face before stammering at them to leave the rooftop immediately. "To think that those two would be dating." Makoto blushed to that thought. Oh how things would change between the three. Ryuji and Ren still had a fair amount of time left before lunch ended. but decided to part ways for now. Ryuji walks back Ren to his class. 

"Let's meet up after school, I'll take you to that cafe' I was talking about!" 

Ren smiles at Ryuji, "I'm looking forward to it then." Ren walks back into the classroom to tell Ann about his new found love for sweets. Ann was shocked to hear that Ren never had sweets as a kid and slapped a bunch of candy on Ren's desk.

"Did you even have a childhood?!?!" Ann whisper screamed. Ann starts telling Ren all about the different candies in front of Ren and Ren's eyes shined as he ate each one of them, yep Ren was finally able to let the child side out of him for once. 

The others around him and Ann wonder, "Was he really a boy with a criminal record?" 

School ends in a blur and Ren goes out into the hallway to see Ryuji by the staircase as usual, "Hey Renren! Let's go to the cafe'!" Ryuji grabs Ren's hand before making their way to a small cafe' with a homey atmosphere.

Next chapter will be about the lovely adventure of Ren trying different things and Ryuji just staring at his boyfriend lovingly.


End file.
